1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a stacked connector assembly, and in particular to a stacked connector assembly comprising an ultra SCSI connector stacked on a docking connector.
2. The Prior Art
An ultra SCSI connector is mounted on a main computer board for data transfer purposes. A docking connector provides connection between a computer and a docking station. Conventionally, an ultra SCSI connector and a docking connector are independently mounted on a circuit board thereby occupying a significant amount of board space. To promote miniaturization of a computer, an ultra SCSI and a docking connector may be integrated together for reducing the board space occupied by the connectors. Furthermore, independently mounting an ultra SCSI connector and a docking connector to a circuit board is laborious and inefficient.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a connector assembly comprising an ultra SCSI connector and a docking connector integrated together for addressing the forgoing problems of the prior art.